The Half-Blood Prince 2
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Agathon finally stood toe to toe with his father Azog. He faced the monster head on and come out of the experience alive. Now Agathon is getting ready to face new hurdles and challenges in this chapter of his life. If Agathon thought that facing Azog was draining then he hasn't seen anything yet coming to face the rest of his family. People who want to end his existence. Be strong.
1. Chapter 1

**The Half-Blood Prince 2 Prologue **

_Agathon is almost 6 years old. Just a few more days until he reaches such a momentous birthday._

_Normally any little boy would be getting excited over such a celebration. _

_Not Agathon._

_Right now he's sitting in the rooms he shares with his mother on the bed reading a book that Lord Elrond gave him to practice his Elvish. He knows some of the language by now since he's grown up around Elves, but he still has difficulty with a great deal of it._

_Agathon hates it, but at the same time he knows he needs to persevere and stick with it. Because it's one of the key things leading to a better life and proving to all around him that he really is part Elf and not whole Orc. _

_A knock on the door interrupts his studies._

"_Come in," he said. _

_The door opened revealing his mother._

_Smiling at him, shutting the door behind her, Maerwen said "Hi, Honey."_

"_Hi, Mother," said Agathon, waving at her._

"_Hard at work," said Maerwen, gesturing at the book._

_Tossing the text on the bed, flopping down onto his back in a bored manner, Agathon sighed "Yes, Lord Elrond's been making me read all day. I wish he'd let me do something else."_

_Chuckling, Maerwen said "Reading is important. It helps us learn from our past so we can better yet be prepared to mold our future."_

"_Yeah, I guess," huffed Agathon, begrudgingly conceding the fact. As he sat back up he noticed his mother hiding something behind her back. "What's that?"_

_A mischievous twinkle sparkled in Maerwen's one good eye. _

"_I was saving this for your birthday, but here…," said Maerwen, pulling out what was behind her back. "I thought you might like to see it now."_

_A brand new bow._

"_A bow," said Agathon, abandoning the book completely now. _

_Agathon took the large weapon in his hands. He's not yet strong enough to hold it on his own. _

_Falling on his butt, Agathon whined "It's too big." _

"_The world is going to need you one day, Agathon. You just have to grow into it," said Maerwen, softly, gently caressing his cheek. "And I know that you're going to do big things someday." Her demeanor now turned reminiscent. "When I was your age I was so much like you. I had no idea what I was supposed to be in this world. So I went out and tried to find my own way. And I want you to have the same. You should be able to fill those holes in your life. I only ask that you be safe, be smart, and, above all, be true to yourself."_

_All this is genuine. She really, truly wants what's best for him. She wants him to rise in the world, to fulfill his own destiny and carve a path into the new tomorrow. They are far from their true home, but she prays it will not always be so. Maerwen can't afford to take him back, not that her family will ever have her back. Especially not after their last meeting. So she is here in Rivendell, trying to raise a young boy that sees and hears and thinks to his hearts content. _

_Agathon's fingertips trace an engraving carved into the wood of the bow._

"_What's this say," he asked, head cocked in curiosity._

_Cupping his chin in her hand, Maerwen said "It means 'There's more in you'."_

_Agathon leapt at his mother, hugging her tight. _

_Kissing his hair, Maerwen said "I love so much."_

"_I love you too, Mama," said Agathon. _

**Authors Note: **

**Surprise! Ha! Ha! Bet you weren't expecting this so soon! ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Half-Blood Prince 2 Chapter 1 **

Agathon fingers the inscription on his bow. The same exact one his mother had gifted him decades ago.

Yes, she was right. As he has proven over and discovered over the years there is far more to him than meets the eye.

All the knowledge and skills he has amassed has been put to the test a lot lately ever since he left Rivendell with Gandalf to join a Company of Thirteen.

For one thing Agathon finally came face to face with his hated father Azog the Defiler.

Speaking of which…

Agathon sits there impassive beside Stardust as they and the rest of them wait for word from Bilbo once he returns from his scouting mission.

Deeply unsettled, sensing imminent danger closing in, Stardust snorts pawing the earth.

Patting and stroking Stardust's neck to calm him, Agathon said "Hush, easy now, my friend. Steady."

Stardust tosses his head up, but did quiet. Agathon can understand his mounts reluctance to stay still like this. He, too, wants to get moving soon.

But Agathon would rather not have the whistle blown on them again so soon. Better it be in a location where they have the advantage instead of the enemy.

After the Eagles had left them the Company didn't have as much time to rest as they first thought. In fact they barely had a day to rest and recover before Azog caught up to them and they were stuck running like hell for their lives again. At some point the group is required to stop to pinpoint how close the Warg Pack is to them which is exactly the assignment Bilbo was given. This is where a Hobbits natural talent to move around unseen to most definitely comes in useful. Stealth is extremely paramount. Nothing else can save them until they get to a safe haven.

Everyone else is left to speculate until his report is brought in.

The atmosphere surrounding them is grim and eerie for the telltale barks and howls from multiple Wargs are carried to them on the early morning air.

Not long after his departure Bilbo returned to them whole and unharmed. But the news he brought with him is both good and bad. The majority of the information being highly negative for them.

Breathing heavily Bilbo entered their hiding place concealed in a tight cluster of boulders.

"How close is the pack," said Thorin, getting right down to it.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more," says Bilbo. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent," said Dwalin.

"Not yet," said Bilbo, struggling to catch his breath. "But they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you," said Gandalf, keenly.

Puzzled, Bilbo said "What?"

"Did they see you," said Gandalf, alarmed.

Shaking his head, Bilbo said "No, that's not it."

Smiling smugly at the Company, Gandalf said "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The Dwarves began to murmur praises to Bilbo given they doubted his skills before this quest even officially started in the first place.

Flabbergasted that they're all getting off topic, Bilbo said "Will you listen? Will you just listen?! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

Already suspecting the identity of this new beast, Gandalf asks "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Agathon's head instantly snaps toward Gandalf in rising suspicion. The old man knows something that he's not telling.

"Y-Yes, but bigger. Much bigger," stammered Bilbo.

Eyes wide in disbelief, Bofur accused "You knew about this beast?"

The only answer Gandalf provides is turning his back and staring grimly ahead.

"I say we double back," suggests Bofur.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," scowled Thorin in reproach.

"There is a house," said Gandalf. "It's not far from here, where we might, uh, take refuge."

"Whose house," said Thorin. The last time Gandalf pulled a stunt like this the Company ended up at Rivendell. This time Thorin refuses to be caught off guard unprepared. "Are they friend or foe."

Exhaling, Gandalf said "Neither. He will help us or…he will kill us."

Oh yeah, that's encouraging.

Rolling his eyes, Thorin said "What choice do we have?"

None that's what.

A booming roar echoes in the distance that causes Bilbo and the Dwarves to jump. One that doesn't belong to any Orc or Warg.

"None," said Gandalf.

Being a hunter Agathon immediately can identify it as belonging to a bear.

Glaring at Gandalf, Agathon said "Friend of yours, Gandalf?"

You've got to be kidding me!

The entire group was thrown into the thick of it and the sun was barely even up yet. With Azog hot on their tails none of them were able to stop.

Gandalf led the nonstop charge over the landscape with Agathon taking up the rear on Stardust to cover their backs in case they were ambushed.

"Run," bellowed Gandalf.

Almost there a spine chilling roar made them skid to a grinding halt. The bear is close by, dangerously close, and it sounds angry.

This beast seemed to deter the Orcs, but the Company must continue and risk getting mauled to death.

"This way! Quickly," shouts Gandalf.

"Run," commanded Thorin.

Bombur was frozen in terror staring back in the way they came. It took Thorin smacking him to snap him out of it.

Finally the Company could see the house in the middle of an open field. A large hut on a homestead surrounded by trees, a foliage fence, and a barn.

"Run," yells Gandalf.

Bombur is surprisingly fast for a Dwarf of his girth and stature with the right type of incentive. He complete outrun the others as they book it towards the house.

The beast is nearly upon them breaking out of the thicket as they made it to the houses boundary. One problem is that the door was locked. The Dwarves were so scared they didn't think to undo the latch instead of Thorin. It's tight squeeze with Stardust and Agathon, but they all made it inside with not a moment to spare.

The beast slammed into the door just as they began to close it. It took the combined strength of the Dwarves and Agathon to secure it this time.

Gandalf owes them an explanation.

"What is that," pants Ori.

"That is our host," said Gandalf.

All at once everyone present turned to look at Gandalf in different stages of unnerved.

Agathon took Stardust where there was fresh hay and a trough of water with some livestock animals. Stardust deserves a good long rubdown. He then starts giving the buck one.

"His name is Beorn. And he's a Skin-Changer," said Gandalf, mysteriously. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of Dwarves and despises Orcs."

Ear pressed to the door, Ori announced "He's leaving."

Pulling Ori away and boxing his ear, Dori said "Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

Offended on Beorns behalf, Gandalf rebuked "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own." He then removed his hat the beginning sign of settling in and bunking down. "All right, now, get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." The next part he said under his breath so no one else can hear. This shows that even he has doubts. "I think."

The Valinor save them should this turn nasty.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one and had a Happy Easter this year! ;D**

**Mine was actually quite enjoyable. I've been looking for an occasion for my boyfriend to meet more relatives in my family and the brunch that was had for my mother's side of the family was the perfect occasion. The reception was really good. I was actually kind of worried for a little while because one of my cousins kind of acted like he was going to get into the protective big brother routine on my boyfriend. Luckily and much to my sanity he did not. We laughed about it afterwards when the late morning brunch was over and done with. All in all it was a big success. We both were met with very good reception during that joyous holiday this past weekend with them. **

**How do you guys think Beorn will react to having someone like Agathon in his house? **

**Next one will be much more interesting, I promise.**

**Also, would you say Agathon would be older or younger than Bolg? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Agathon and the alterations to the storyline plot that come with it for the amusement of various readers everywhere. **

**The Half-Blood Prince 2 Chapter 2 **

The entire company settled down for the night thanks to Gandalf's promise that they are all safe in the house of their rather peculiar host. Yes, there is a danger facing them here, but it's a lot less than what they would be facing if they'd kept on running out in the open.

Compared to everyone else Agathon had a much harder time falling asleep knowing that Azog and his Warg Pack are still close by, restraining themselves from not attacking because of the Skin-Changer protecting them. His thoughts just contantly return to the battle he had with Azog before the Eagles timely intervention to save their lives, something he is highly grateful for. There was a place outside the house where his mount can graze on hay along with some gras and rest up. fter all he's followed Agathon through he definitely deserves it. They would never have succcessfully made it out of that if not for them. Finally exhaustion took hold over Agathon, drifting off in order to get some much needed rest. Best take advantage of a break while he can.

Outside Beorn is not letting up on the heat. He's not allowing any of the Orcs to get close.

Its frustrating Azog to no end that he can't complete his vendetta like this.

"_**Attach them now. Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep," **_advised his 2nd In Command.

"_**No. The Beast stands guard," **_said Azog.

Azog may have a grudge against Oakenshield, but he's not stupid. And combined with that of his half breed offspring their combined might could perhaps kill him. He's not going to risk it, not unless he has the advantage.

Rejoining the rest of the pack, Azog said _**"We will kill them on the road."**_

The sound of something big charging towards them on the ground through the trees puts them all on alert, wheeling around to face it at the ready.

They needn't have been concerned. It was just one of their own with a message to give.

Bolg, Azog's full blooded second son.

Seated on his own Warg, Bolg pulls his mount to a stop. The Warg's sharp teeth inches away from Azog's face. Azog didn't flinch. He's well used to stuff like this all the time.

Bolg brings news.

"_**They are gathering in Dol Guldor. The Master has summoned you," **_growled Bolg.

Azog sneered, annoyed that his hunt was interrupted like this, but he cannot disobey the Masters call.

A couple hours later on that same night Azog arrives at Dol Guldor as ordered.

Azog immediately went to the secret spot where the Necromancer is waiting for him to show. Manifesting into his shadow form the Necromancer makes himself known to Azog, but not in a physical bodily sense.

"_**We grow in number. We grow in strength. You will lead my armies," **_ordered the Necromancer.

"_**What of Oakenshield," **_pressed Azog.

"_**War is coming," **_said the Necromancer.

Enraged he may lose his chance for revenge, Azog snarled _**"You promised me his head!"**_

Disappearing back into the ruins, the Necromancer said _**"Death will come to all."**_

Azog is left standing there.

Stepping inside now that the audience was over with, Azog's 2nd In Command broached _**"Do we call off the hunt?"**_

Azog may not be able to continue forward with this, but he knows of another who can. One who will be more than happy to combat Oakenshield and perhaps kill the scum of their bloodline.

"_**Bolg," **_roared Azog.

Bolg came out shoving aside subordinates that lowered their heads in submission to avoid his gaze.

Meeting him in the middle, Azog said _**"I have a task for you. Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?"**_

The unholy grin on Bolg's face is the answer to that question.

"_**Good. You will take over the hunt. Kill Oakenshield and bring his head back to me. There is another I need to deal with. There is a half breed among their number. Half Elf and Orc. Kill him," **_commanded Azog.

Thumping a hand over his chest, **Bolg said **_**"It will be done, Father."**_

Elsewhere Agathon was awoken by a noise at the front door. Stiffening Agathon covered his face more with the cloak and opened his eyes a smitten. A gigantic man came walking int breathing deeply as he scanned the room with his eyes. Agathon assumes this is Beorn. Agathon stays perfectly still so as not to draw any uneccessary attention and be seen as a threat.

Fortunately Beorn moved on to his own room, shutting the door with a decisive click.

Agathon released the anxious breath he'd been holding in.

That was a close call.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all a Happy 4****th**** of July! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Glad to see we all are getting along with our vacations so well, I certainly am. It's given me a lot of much needed time to catch up on works I haven't touched in a while including this one. **

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Agathon and any alterations to the storyline plot his presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

**The Half-Blood Prince 2 Chapter 3 **

Beorn may have not chosen to assassinate the Company during the night and the Orcs have held off from attacking them, but that doesn't me the danger has vanished although they are granted a small respite from their constant running.

No, no the Company has to contend with Beorn. Either they gain Beorn's approval to be given permission to stay on his lands and have his aide or he turns on them at any given moment.

Things already don't look good for them because they arrived here uninvited. This isn't even including Agathon's half Orc heritage. Judging already by what Gandalf has informed them about Beorn's past the Skinchanger may very well attack Agathon with no questions asked simply by looking at him.

This needs to be handled delicately as possible.

So Gandalf is taking the lead on this one.

Bilbo is the last one to rise, having been awoken by Stardust chewing hay in close proximity to his head. He then joins the Company as the majority is noisily arguing about what to do.

Should they stay or should they instead go?

Agathon chooses not to take part in the discussion. He stands off to the side observing the proceedings strategically planted where he can keep watch on Beorn as he's chopping wood all the while keeping out of his view.

"Well I think we should leg it. Slip out the back way," suggests Nori, eager to be far from this place.

Pride stung by this, grabbing Nori at the collar, Dwalin hissed "I'm not running from anyone. Beast or no."

The loud arguing would've continued again if Gandalf hadn't thumped his staff on the wooden floor.

Firmly putting his foot down, Gandalf said "There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest." The old wizard then spots Bilbo making his way towards him. "Bilbo. There you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." The axe thud from outside made the mood very ominous. "I will go first and…Bilbo? You come with me."

"Uh," said Bilbo, extremely unsure after that last comment from Gandalf. Bilbo can't back out because Agathon gave him a shove towards Gandalf. He aims a bitter glare at Agathon for that one. "Is this a good idea?"

"Yes," said Gandalf. "Now the rest of you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."

Having taken a position at another window, Bofur said "Right. Wait for the signal."

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. And only come out in pairs. Right. No, actually, Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone," said Gandalf.

Agathon muffles an amused snort.

The noise draws Gandalf's attention to him.

Concerned, Gandalf said "Agathon, you should come out last. The appearance of Dwarves in his home is one thing, but I have no idea how he'll react to you. We'll have to ease him with your presence more gently. Beorn has not had any pleasant experiences with Orcs. Your Elf heritage may be what saves you in the end, but even I cannot predict his actions here."

Stiffening with a touch of apprehension, Agathon conceded "Very well."

Agathon doesn't want to do anything to provoke or antagonize Beorn further than he already will be, but, for protection, he'll keep a dagger hidden in his sleeve just in case.

It never hurts to be on the cautious side.

Holding up a finger to emphasize the importance, Gandalf said "Remember wait for the signal."

Gandalf and Bilbo then exit the house with the Company anxiously waiting to make their move.

Then Bofur voices a question that Gandalf appears to have neglected to answer.

"What signal would that be," asked Bofur.

Shit.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**In lighter news Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**What do you think? Will Beorn attack Agathon or let him live? **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Agathon and any alterations to the original storyline plot his presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark times. **

**The Half-Blood Prince 2 Chapter 4**

Agathon remains in the back of the Company as they're waiting for a signal from Gandalf that it is safe to step out into the light and introduce themselves.

Bofur was at the window keeping an eye on the situation.

That was a huge error if Agathon ever saw one. Bofur accidentally mistook a gesture Gandalf made offhandedly as the signal they were waiting for in the wings. One by one, in groups of two's or threes the Dwarf's step out into the light where Boern can clearly see them. Thorin was the last, exiting the house on his own.

Throughout all of these proceeding's Agathon is carefully concealed in some shadows by one of the windows, peering outside. He's carefully watching Beorn's body language and the signs there aren't promising. Boern just seems to get more irritated, going by the expression on his face and grip on that blasted ax. What makes him very uneasy is the fact that Boern is much taller than he is. Something that isn't common except for some Orc's and Troll's. That alone is very intimidating.

Finally it is his turn to take the plunge.

Bracing himself for a fight that he's sure is about to come Agathon takes the leap of faith.

No turning back now. Gandalf better be right about this.

If not then his mother is going to beat the crap out of him when this is all over. That is if he is still alive.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Agathon and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**The Half-Blood Prince 2 Chapter 5 **

No turning back now.

It's Agathon's turn to introduce himself. Agathon wears nothing to conceal his stature of facial features so there's no way to deceive Beorn about what and who he is.

There is an uncommon silence that overtakes the surrounding air as Beorn takes in Agathon. Beorn growls lowly in his throat similar to the bear form he takes whenever he shifts, grip visibly tightening on the axe in his hands.

Bilbo and a couple of the Dwarves have their eyes travel back and forth in uncertainty between them. Basically waiting for one to make the first move.

Despite no physical signs showing this Gandalf has made himself ready at a moment's notice to intervene if needed. Although he doubts that he'll actually be that much good.

Beorn makes the first move. Agathon remains perfectly still as the large shapeshifter approaches him after digging the axe into the ground, not wanting to provoke an unnecessary reaction. Unsurprising Beorn can possibly snap his neck with his bare hands. He doesn't need a weapon. Also, in size comparison, Agathon is second only to Beorn.

Getting right in Agathon's face, glaring dangerously at him, Beorn spats "Who are you, Boy?"

Straightening his posture, cordially, Agathon said "I am Agathon, son of Maerwen."

"Maerwen," repeated Beorn, scowling. "I know that name."

"I'm not surprised. Given you live so close to Mirkwood," said Agathon, politely.

Narrowing his eyes, baring his teeth slightly, Beorn demands "And your father."

At the mere mention of him a blazing fire arises in Agathon's gaze, clenching his fists tight enough that they shake a smidge.

"I have no father," said Agathon in outright detest, scathingly.

None of the Company know what to say in response to that as they take in the now stormy visual on Agathon's features. Mentioning the blood ties between father and son is not a wise choice.

The last question probably wasn't needed. His parentage is quite obvious including the scent Beorn smells off of him. Right now Beorn seems to be testing Agathon severely under pressure. Neither of them break from the deadly lock they've found themselves stuck in. Beorn seems to be searching for something inside of Agathon. Whatever it is it appears that Beorn locates and is satisfied with what he receives.

"Very well," said Beorn, easing his aggressive posture and allowing those observing to release the anxious breaths they've been holding. "Come. I'm sure you all must be hungry. There's plenty to go around for a day."

The daunting encounter has passed. Now all that's left is to figure out what to do in order to reach Mirkwood safely without getting caught by the Orcs relentlessly tracking them.

A solution must be found somehow and Beorn perhaps may hold the key one way or another. The only challenge is to convince him to offer more than he's already given.

As everyone sits down to eat and normal pleasantries dealt with Beorn doesn't mince words.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," said Beorn, speaking directly to Thorin. "Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you? Other than his bastard son traveling amongst your number."

"You already know of Azog. How," asked Thorin.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging Skin-Changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him," explained Beorn.

"There are others like you," said Bilbo.

Somberly, Beorn said "Once there were many."

"And now," pressed Bilbo, innocently.

"Now there is only one," replied Beorn, solemn.

Agathon shuts his eyes, bowing his head in shame.

Seeing this, Beorn said "I do not blame you, Agathon. A child cannot choose how they are made. Those who they come from."

Agathon's nods in acceptance to show he's heard but refrains from speaking.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn," said Beorn.

Gandalf confirms "Before Durin's Day falls. Yes."

"You are running out of time," said Beorn, stating the obvious.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," said Gandalf. "I see no other way. Traveling around will take far too long."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need," warned Beorn, gravely.

"We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe," reassured Gandalf.

"Safe," said Beorn, disagreeing full heartedly. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Sensing a new danger, Thorin said "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. There numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," surmises Beorn, rising from his seat and slowly approaching Thorin and taking hold of a mouse that was on the table. "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn stands there for a couple of seconds contemplating the mouse held in his hand. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Beorn is true to his word. He's permitting the Company to use ponies from his herd for transportation on the condition that they be released in order to return to his protected lands once they reach the forest. As the Company prepare and mount up Beorn pulls Gandalf and Agathon to the side separately for brief conversations. Gandalf's was first, ending with him grimmer than when they arrived. Beorn approached Agathon as he is climbing onto Stardusts back.

Putting a hand on Stardusts neck, Beorn said "Boy, do you know your family history on your mother's side?"

"Yes," said Agathon.

"Then you know what you're walking into," said Beorn, brow furrowed.

Laughing humorlessly, boldfaced, Agathon said "That I'm walking from one mess into another. Yes."

"Hear me and listen. I meant what I said about the Mirkwood Elves being less wise and more dangerous than the rest of their kind. Those in Lothlorien and Rivendell may have accepted and given you safe haven, but here is a different story. You will find no welcome there. Not even from those who share your blood."

"You need not be concerned for my sake, Beorn. I heard the same from my mother's lips before I set out on this quest. I am prepared," said Agathon.

"Then I wish you luck, Boy," said Beorn, letting Stardust go.

Not wanting things to end this way, Agathon called "Beorn."

"What," said Beorn.

Genuine regret and remorse radiating off his form, Agathon said "I'm sorry…sorry for everything you've gone through. If I had the power to do so I would reverse it all."

Beorn nods, grateful for the admission despite there not being any blame or guilt for Agathon to hold onto.

Gesturing at Thorin, Boern advised "Go now while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

Speed is of the essence. None of them can rely on anything else of the like until they reach the forests.

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out I uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of it. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 4 left to go after this one until I get there. So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
